


Hearts Filthy Mess (The Fanmix)

by a_lanart, Jennybel75, mandatorily



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Audio Format: Streaming, Download Available, Fan Soundtracks, Fanfic Fanmix, Fanfic Soundtrack, Fanmix, Jealousy, M/M, Music, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-11
Updated: 2012-05-11
Packaged: 2017-11-05 04:44:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/402571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_lanart/pseuds/a_lanart, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jennybel75/pseuds/Jennybel75, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandatorily/pseuds/mandatorily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You see but you do not observe." John discovers that impressions, like nail varnish, can hide much beneath an impenetrably opaque surface.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hearts Filthy Mess (The Fanmix)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hearts Filthy Mess](https://archiveofourown.org/works/398613) by [a_lanart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_lanart/pseuds/a_lanart), [Jennybel75](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jennybel75/pseuds/Jennybel75), [mandatorily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandatorily/pseuds/mandatorily). 



**Download** : [SendSpace](https://www.sendspace.com/file/7sbqva)

**Stream** : [8tracks.com](http://8tracks.com/mandatorily/hearts-filthy-mess-the-fanmix)

**01\. Gary Numan - Crazier**  
 _I come back crazier, but feel much better_

John’s life with Sherlock.

**02\. Muse - Undisclosed Desires**  
 _I want to reconcile the violence in your heart_  
I want to recognise your beauty's not just a mask  
I want to exorcise the demons from your past  
I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart 

John’s need to understand Sherlock’s heart.

**03\. The Damned - Ignite**  
 _Hell for leather in my scheme of things tonight_

Lestrade’s a Damned fan and he’s all decked out in leather for his plan to catch a killer.

**04\. The Cult - Aphrodisiac Jacket**  
 _Aphrodisiac jacket_  
Napoleon machine gun  
Livin' on a subway, yeah yeah  
From dusk till dawn, yeah 

An ode to Lestrade in that jacket.

**05\. Siouxsie - Into A Swan**  
 _I feel a force I've never felt before_  
I can't hold it down I've just got to soar  
And laugh in the face that is vulture law  
I burst out - I'm transformed  
I burst right out - Into a swan  
I burst out into a swan 

Sherlock’s transformation.

**06\. The Tea Party - Temptation**  
 _Driven by restrained desire  
I want what I need_

_Drowning in a sea of rage_  
I taste the embrace  
Helpless as it steals my soul  
I've lost all control 

_We exist in a world where the fear of_  
Illusion is real  
And we cling to the past to deny and confuse  
The ideal 

John’s feelings have drawn him into a situation where even the illusion of the control he has over them is gone and he’s driven by them and his desire, first to do the right thing and then by his need for Sherlock.

**07\. Placebo - Pure Morning**  
 _A friend who's dressed in leather_

John’s ‘guyliner’ song, from his time as a Placebo fan.

**08\. Nine Inch Nails - The Perfect Drug**  
 _You make me hard when I'm all soft inside_  
I see the truth when I'm all stupid-eyed  
The arrow goes straight through my heart  
Without you everything just falls apart 

_My blood, it wants to say hello to you_  
My fears, they want to get inside of you  
My soul, it's so afraid to realize  
How very little there is left of me 

Sherlock is like a drug to John; destructive to his peace of mind because of how much he wants/needs him.

**09\. Garbage - #1 Crush**  
 _I would die for you_  
I would kill for you  
I will steal for you  
I'd do time for you  
I would wait for you  
I'd make room for you  
I'd sail ships for you  
To be close to you  
To be a part of you  
'Cause I believe in you 

Obsession; Anger; Desire - 3 strands that are twisted together so strongly that John finds he can't separate them easily when he finally acknowledges what he feels.

**10\. London After Midnight -Kiss**  
 _My better half it's true_  
Has seen the darker side of you,  
Innocence stripped away 

John struggles with the darker undertones of desire, possession, jealousy and want.

**11\. Rammstein - Du Hast**  
 _You have me_

_You have asked me_  
You have asked me  
You have asked me  
And I said nothing 

A play on German marriage vows. Du Hast (you have) and Du Hasst (you hate) are homophones which also plays to John’s inner turmoil. 

**12\. David Bowie - Hearts Filthy Lesson**  
 _Something in our skies  
Something in our blood_

_Heart's filthy lesson  
Falls upon deaf ears_

John’s realisation and his heart’s own lesson to him. The title of our story was inspired by this song.

**13\. Nine Inch Nails - Closer**  
 _I want to fuck you like an animal_  
I want to feel you from the inside  
I want to fuck you like an animal  
My whole existence is flawed  
You get me closer to god 

_Through every forest, above the trees_  
Within my stomach, scraped off my knees  
I drink the honey inside your hive  
You are the reason I stay alive 

"Next minute, Sherlock is weaving sinuously through the crowd towards the dance floor, one of Greg's hands in contact with some part of him at all times; shoulder, wrist, back, hip - to eventually slide down and cup the pvc clad arse as Sherlock stops, turns, and begins to dance. It's mesmerising, and John can see other eyes turn in Sherlock's direction as he writhes against Greg to a beat John can't hear."

**14\. The Sisters Of Mercy - Temple Of Love**  
 _With the fire from the fireworks up above me_  
With a gun for a lover and a shot for the pain at hand  
You run for cover in the temple of love  
You run for another but still the same  
For the wind will blow my name across this land  
In the temple of love you hide together  
Believing pain and fear outside  
But someone near you rides the weather  
And the tears he cried will rain on walls  
As wide as lovers eyes 

The club is a temple and the way Sherlock and Greg are dressed for and John’s reaction to it is part of the worship of it.

**15\. Bjork - Army Of Me (feat. Skunk Anansie)**  
 _Stand up_  
You've got to manage  
I won't sympathize  
Anymore 

_You're alright_  
There's nothing wrong  
Self-sufficience please  
And get to work 

John’s mental state, trying to tell himself to harden up and get the fuck over his feelings of despair and be happy for Sherlock and Greg. It’s all about trying to convince himself that he will be fine, that the situation is ok by him.

**16\. Blue Gillespie - Glory Box**  
 _From this time, unchained_  
We're all looking at a different picture  
Through this new frame of mind  
A thousand flowers could bloom  
Move over and give us some room 

_Give me a reason to love you_

John’s desperation, hoping Sherlock will prove him wrong.

**17\. Nick Cave And The Bad Seeds - Do You Love Me**  
 _Do you love me  
Like I love you?_

A plaintive, angry, desperate cry for love and adoration from a soul who’s invested so much in one person, to that other.

**18\. Madonna - Frozen**  
 _You only see what your eyes want to see_  
How can life be what you want it to be  
You're frozen  
When your heart's not open 

_If I could melt your heart_  
We'd never be apart  
Give yourself to me  
You hold the key 

A song about hope and discovery, which is how our story ends. Not happily ever after, but hopeful of such a thing.

**Author's Note:**

> If the links don't work for you, just leave a comment.


End file.
